The present invention relates to a tool for installation of cable ties and the like, and more particularly to powering such a tool.
Cable tie fasteners are commonly installed, for example, by wrapping their straps around groups of articles and then threading the straps through locking heads. The installation is completed by pulling on the free ends of the straps until the articles are securely bundled. To achieve a suitable installation it is desirable to use a tool which grips and tensions the free end of the strap. The free end is then severed in the vicinity of the head when a specified level of tensioning has been reached.
Installation tools in common use contain a trigger actuated mechanism that tensions the strap to a predetermined level and actuates a cutter to sever the strap.
Joseph R. Paradis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,545, discloses an installation tool of this type. The tool is activated by a force exerted upon its trigger by the operator, which force is smaller than that required to operate other tools for this purpose in the prior art. Where the tool is to be used in prolonged operation, however, the repeated application of even such a reduced force causes operator fatigue. Such fatigue is especially pronounced in the installation of heavier cable ties.
Accordingly, it is one object of the invention to provide a tool for installing cable tie fasteners and the like which may be continuously operated with minimal effort. A related object is the avoidance of operator fatigue in repeated installation of cable ties, regardless of the weight or strength of the fastener installed.
Another object of the invention is the provision of apparatus to assure the application of the proper amount of force required to install cable ties of various sizes and weights.
Other illustrative installation tools of the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,735,784; 3,712,346; 3,661,187; 3,433,275; 3,344,815; 3,332,454; 3,284,076; 3,173,456; 3,169,560 (U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,492); 3,168,119; 3,154,114; 2,729,994; 2,882,934; and 2,175,478.